


A Dance of Shadow and Flame

by FeralBees (GrumpDerpShipping)



Series: The Shade's Thorns AU [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon, Pre-Hallownest, Rough Sex, Tentacle Sex, if tentacles count as bondage?, two bugs very in love, void tendrils - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpDerpShipping/pseuds/FeralBees
Summary: A dance between shadow and flame is a gorgeous one indeed.
Relationships: Grimm/Lord of Shades (Hollow Knight)
Series: The Shade's Thorns AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707151
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	A Dance of Shadow and Flame

A sensual gasp broke the quiet of the dark room where two bodies, awash in dim red light, lay in a tangled mass of limbs on a bed of fine silken sheets.

Smooth fingers ran over shiny crimson chitin, the King of Nightmares arching into the cool teasing touch as they slowly trailed down his front towards his opening sheathe, then avoided the sensitive area completely in favour of stroking the inside of his thigh.  
“Love, please..~” Another groan drew a soft chuckle from the entity looming so closely over him. Eight white eyes narrowed in amusement at his lover’s quiet pleas. The Lord of Shadows knew this dance well and intended to drag it out and savour each and every moment of it.

“Patience my dear Flame.. As you say, the show has barely begun..~” Shade Lord purred and grabbed Grimm’s hand to halt an attempt to touch himself. Two hands gripped the red moth’s waist and the fourth went to press down lightly against his throat, holding him with just enough force to keep him still as the shadows surrounding the pair began to move.

Tendrils dark as pitch wound their way around Grimm’s ankles and wrists. His arms pulled above his head as he was lifted off the bed and those cold hands left his burning body yet again. One of the tentacles wound around his throat and slipped into his mouth for him to suck on while two more teased his sheathe until his cock had entirely emerged.

The Shade Lord had sat back to stroke himself as he watched his lovely mate moan and writhe as he was teased; the moth god’s back arching as one tentacle finally squirmed into his sheathe and the other wrapped around his cock to stroke him.  
Grimm’s cry of relief was muffled by the void tendril in his mouth. Once he had adjusted to the ecstasy of his lover’s ministrations a mischievous smirk crossed his face. He knew Shade could feel the tendrils he controlled and took the opportunity to swirl his tongue around the one in his mouth drawing a low groan from his mate.

Shade found the tables turned on him by Grimm’s skilled mouth setting to work on the tentacle and his hips bucking against the tendril stretching him open. It left the void deity moaning and gripping the sheets with his free hand, pumping his own cock with the other in time with the tendril buried in his Flame’s sheathe, thrusting steadily into the sensitive heat.

“What was that about patience again?~” Grimm hummed smugly as he pulled his mouth away from the tentacle only to gasp as he found himself suddenly flipped over and pinned to the bed with his ass in the air, Shade growling over him with a firm hand placed between his shoulders and keeping him down.

“Don’t test me, Darling, if you still wish to walk tomorrow.” He leaned down to growl against his shoulder, cool breath sending a shudder of anticipation down Grimm’s hot body.

“And if I don’t?~” His Darling Flame smirked wider with a pant as the tentacle in his sheathe slipped out and Shade grabbed his hips with three hands, the fourth moving to replace the tentacle pumping his cock.  
“Then I suppose you’ll be staying in bed, won’t you?” A sharp cry echoed through the room as Shade thrust into him, groaning against the back of his neck.

The slick dripping from Grimm’s sheathe made setting a rough pace easy; molten hot pleasure coursing through them both in beautiful contrast to the cool touch of Shade’s body and a chorus of rapturous moans filling the room.  
The Lord Shade reached to turn his lover’s head, testing the limits of his surprising flexibility as he made him arch backward to kiss him passionately.

He ground his hips harshly against Grimm’s, dragging his cock over a sensitive bundle of nerves within his sheathe and muffling the ensuing scream of pleasure with his tongue.

Grimm’s front half collapsed back down to the bed when his head was let go and Shade pulled back from the kiss, focusing on repeatedly striking that spot and making Grimm continue crying out in pleasure, his crimson eyes blown wide as he gripped the sheets beneath him.

“A-Ahh!~ S-Shade!~~ Fuck!~~ I’m going to-” His warning was cut short as he bit down on the pillow in front of him, Shade hitting that wonderful spot harder than before. He nearly broke then, left teetering on the edge of orgasm.

“Come for me, Love.~” He moaned and stroked his cock faster to encourage his mate to let go, reveling in the cry of pleasure as Grimm came over the sheets. Shadow followed soon after with a shout of his own, spilling into his lover’s sheathe and gripping his hips roughly.

Shade slumped against Grimm’s back with a loving, absolutely pleased sigh as they both basked in the pleasure for a few minutes before he pulled out and rolled off him so they could snuggle more comfortably.

“I think that was the best dance we’ve had in a while, don’t you?~” Grimm nuzzled up to his tall lover’s side with a grin, grabbing one of his horns to tilt his head down in order to kiss him. His gorgeous Shadow kissed back with a pleased hum.

“Indeed, I’ve missed your touch for some time. We’ve been so busy recently it’s been difficult to make the time…” The words came with a soft sigh of cold air against Grimm’s mouth before Shadow went in for another kiss, pulling Flame close again.  
“Mm..~ Well we’ve got all day today,” a flirtatious grin spread across his face once more, “want to go again, My Dear?~”

Grimm climbed into Shade’s lap with an eager purr as those four cold hands and tendrils of shadow began to feel him up again.

“How could I possibly refuse?~” and with that the two were lost to a passionate kiss once more, content to remain in their shared chambers on a bed of fine sheets whilst red lantern flame and deep shadows danced in perfect harmony around the two.

**Author's Note:**

> Well well well. It's been one hell of a long time since I've posted anything and now here I come with Grimm getting dicked lovingly by the god of gods. 
> 
> (For clarification: a friend and I share this account and use different pseudonyms and they're more active. I'm Bee!)
> 
> Hollow Knight turned out to be the inspiration I needed to get me writing again! The game is beautiful and I'm really happy to have some of my old passion back!
> 
> Let me know what y'all think!
> 
> (Edit: decided I'm going to make this part of an au series rather than leave it as a stand alone fic)


End file.
